Please, Come Back to Me
by Lovara
Summary: Kris berjuang agar Tao kembali padanya. Kesalahpahaman sempat menghampiri keduanya. Namun semua berakhir dengan baik. Exo Fanfiction. Kristao. Yaoi. No crack couple. One shoot.


**Please, Come Back To Me**

 **Author: Lovara**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pairing: Kristao**

 **Cast: Exo member**

 **Summary: Kris akan melakukan segala cara agar Tao kembali disisinya, ia tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak Tao yang mengakhiri hubungan keduanya. Bagaimana dengan Tao? apakah namja panda itu mau kembali ke dalam pelukan Kris lagi?**

 **...**

 **INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

 **.**

 **GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

 **.**

 **GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

 **.**

 **TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

 **.**

 **SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN**

 **.**

" **TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

 **...**

"Kita putus Ge. Mulai sekarang aku akan tinggal di apartementku sendiri. Jangan hubungi aku lagi"

Kris yang baru kembali dari kantor hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan kekasih atau mungkin sekarang mantan kekasih pandanya ini.

"Tu-Tunggu sayang, apa maksudmu dengan putus?" tanya Kris mencegah Tao pergi.

"Kau bodoh Ge? Aku bilang putus, hubungan kita berakhir" jawab Tao ketus.

Kris masih mencerna ucapan Tao. Setahu Kris hubungannya dengan Tao baik-baik saja. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun dan jarang sekali bertengkar, yah meskipun beberapa kali mereka terlibat salah paham. Tapi semua bisa diatasi.

"Sudah paham? Jadi sekarang bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?"

Tao menatap Kris yang masih terdiam. Merasa tidak ditanggapi, Tao mengentakkan tangannya agar lepas dari genggaman Kris.

"Ta-tao?"

Kris masih berusaha mengejar Tao, tapi Tao sudah menghilang masuk ke dalam Lift.

"Sial...!"

 **...**

"Jadi kau benar-benar putus dengan Kris?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas itu sekarang? Masih terlalu pagi untuk menghancurkan moodku" ujar Tao sambil menghabiskan sarapannya.

"Oh maaf. Hanya saja aku masih tidak percaya kau putus dengan tuan sempurna itu"

"Tapi kenyataannya sekarang aku sudah putus dengannya"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Mencari kekasih baru?"

Tao mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak peduli.

"Aku akan menghabiskan waktuku dengan pergi berbelanja~"

"Dengan kartu kredit Kris?"

Tao melotot.

"Tentu saja dengan uangku sendiri, aku cukup kaya untuk memborong isi sebuah butik~" ucapnya sewot.

Baekhyun hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan kesal Tao.

"Astaga, sudah hampir jam 10. Chanyeol akan menjemputku. Kau ada kuliah hari ini, Tao?"

"Aku ada kelas nanti pukul 12" jawab Tao.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu dan terima kasih sarapannya~"

Baekhyun dengan seenak hatinya mencium pipi Tao.

"Yah ! Byunbaek !" seru Tao.

Tao menatap apartement miliknya, sudah lama ia tidak kembali kesini sejak berpacaran dengan Kris. Maka dari itu Tao mengijinkan Baekhyun tinggal di apartementnya. Tao mendesah pelan, semoga keputusannya mengakhiri hubungan dengan Kris ini benar.

 **...**

Luhan terkejut saat masuk ke dalam ruangan Kris dan mendapati Kris seperti zombie. Wajah tampan yang biasa Luhan lihat tidak ada, hanya ada wajah lusuh yang tidak terawat. Ini sudah hari ke 3 Luhan mendapati atasan sekaligus sepupunya itu terlihat mengenaskan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Kris? Kau seperti mayat hidup" ujar Luhan.

Kris mengangkat wajahnya dengan malas.

"Hidupku berakhir..." ucapnya pelan.

"Kalau begitu ceritakan padaku, apa yang membuat hidupmu berakhir" Luhan menyamankan duduknya diatas sofa.

"Tao...Dia pergi"

"Huh? Tao pergi? Kemana?"

"Dia kembali ke apartementnya..."

"Lalu? Dia bisa saja kembali kan?"

Kris menggeleng pelan.

"Dia pergi karena hubungan kami berakhir..."

"Mwo?! Bagaimana bisa?" seru Luhan terkejut.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi dia memutuskan hubungan kami. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Jika saja Kris sedang tidak terpuruk seperti ini mungkin Luhan akan tertawa melihat wajah Kris yang jauh dari kata tampan.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan? Tidak mungkin Tao meminta putus tanpa alasan?"

"Seingatku aku tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan, kami bahkan sudah berencana bulan depan akan pergi ke pulau Jeju" ucap Kris lesu.

Luhan tidak menyangka bahwa Tao membawa pengaruh besar dalam hidup Kris. Yang Luhan ingat pasangan ini akur-akur saja mereka tidak pernah terlihat bertengkar satu sama lain. Dan sekarang Tao memutuskan Kris? Pasti ada alasan yang jelas.

"Kau tidak berusaha menghubunginya?" tanya Luhan memberikan solusi.

"Sudah... ponselnya tidak aktif, atau mungkin dia mengganti nomor ponselnya..."

Luhan merasa kasihan pada Kris. Baru 3hari Kris sudah seperti zombie, semua kerjaan kantor pun tidak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Coba kau temui dia dan ajak bicara baik-baik, kau tanya padanya apa sebab memutuskan hubungan kalian"

Kris langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?" ucapnya semangat.

"Karena kau terlalu sibuk meratap" sindir Luhan.

"Sekarang juga aku akan menemui Tao"

Kris beranjak pergi dari ruangannya.

"Yah ! bagaimana dengan rapat nanti siang?"teriak Luhan.

Nihil. Kris sudah menghilang.

"Ck dasar naga bodoh" rutuk Luhan.

 **...**

Tin...Tin...Tin...

Kris menekan klaksonnya tidak sabar. Ia ingin segera sampai ke apartement Tao, tapi jalan didepannya macet dan sudah hampir 15 menit berlalu.

"Ayolah cepat..." gerutu Kris.

Melihat ada celah kecil Kris langsung membelokkan mobilnya. Dengan kesetanan Kris mengendarai mobilnya.

"Tao...Tao...Tao..." gumam Kris selama perjalanan.

Ckit...

Bunyi decitan rem mobil terdengar cukup kencang.

Brak...

Kris membanting pintu mobilnya dan berlari masuk ke dalam gedung apartement. Jari panjang Kris menekan angka 5 dimana Tao tinggal.

"Cepat...Cepat..." gumam Kris tidak sabar.

Ting...

Kris melesat menuju apartement Tao saat lift berhenti dilantai 5. Namja tampan itu membunyikan bel dengan tidak sabar. Namun Tao tidak kunjung membuka pintunya.

"Mencari Tao?" seorang namja tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ah? I-ya aku mencari Tao" jawab Kris sedikti terkejut dengan kedatangan namja itu.

"Ku lihat dia sudah berangkat ke kampusnya tadi.."

"Benarkah? Apa sudah lama?"

"Sekitar satu jam yang lalu"

"Baiklah Terima kasih"

Kris kembali berlari, kali ini kampus Tao yang menjadi tujuan utamanya.

Kris bersyukur jalan menuju kampus Tao lancar. Tak sampai 15 menit Kris sudah sampai di depan kampus yang dulu juga menjadi tempatnya menempuh ilmu. Beberapa yeoja yang melihat Kris langsung mengerubutinya membuat Kris sedikit merasa risih.

"Oppa~ kau mencari siapa?"

"Omo, bukankah itu Kris oppa? Dia salah satu alumni yang sukses dalam bisnis"

Kris coba keluar dari kerumunan yeoja yang mulai menggila ini.

Ditempat lain. Tao dan Baekhyun serta Chanyeol –kekasih Baekhyun- sedang asik mengobrol ditaman kampus.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau putus dengan Kris, Tao" ujar Chanyeol yang sama tidak percayanya dengan Baekhyun.

Tao mendengus kesal. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudah kubilang, dia sedang sensi kenapa kau malah menanyakan hal itu?" Baekhyun memukul bahu Chanyeol cukup kencang.

"Aku hanya penasaran, bagaimana pasangan fenomenal seperti Kris dan Tao bisa berakhir~"

Chanyeol ingat dulu saat Kris pertama kali mengantar Tao pergi ke kampus ratusan yeoja menangis kencang mengetahui Kris sudah memiliki kekasih. Meskipun Kris sudah lulus dari universitas, tetap saja pamornya tidak menurun. Dan mungkin kalau para yeoja itu mengetahui berakhirnya hubungan Kris dan Tao, mereka akan segera mengejar-ngejar Kris lagi.

"Chanyeol benar Tao, apa alasanmu memutuskan hubungan dengan Kris?" kali ini Baekhyun sependapat dengan kekasihnya.

Tao menatap sebal pasangan hyperaktif ini.

"Karena aku kesal dengannya. Sudah puas?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menganga mendengar jawaban enteng dari mulut Tao. Tao memutuskan Kris hanya karena kesal.

"Tao? kita perlu bicara"

Kris sudah berdiri di belakang Tao.

 **...**

"Katakan apa maumu? Kita sudah bukan kekasih lagi, jika kau lupa itu" ujar Tao ketus.

Kris membawa Tao ke toko es krim untuk membicarakan masalah mereka.

"Oke. Aku minta maaf jika aku pernah melakukan salah, tapi _Please, come back to me Tao~ I can't imagine my life without you~"_

Kris menggenggam tangan Tao lembut. Berusaha meyakinkan kalau Kris memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa Tao.

"Kau mengaku salah untuk apa? Memangnya kau tahu apa kesalahanmu?" tanya Tao masih ketus namun ia tidak berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Karena itu beritahu aku, apa kesalahanku? Aku akan memperbaiki kesalahanku" pinta Kris.

"Dengar Yi Fan Ge, sampai kau mengetahui apa kesalahanmu sendiri, aku tidak akan kembali padamu" ancam Tao.

Kris paham jika Tao sudah memanggil namanya itu berarti Tao benar-benar marah padanya. Tapi Kris tidak ingat pernah melakukan hal yang membuat Tao marah bahkan sampai memutuskan hubungan mereka.

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui kesalahanku jika kau tidak memberitahuku?" ujar Kris.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan kembali padamu lagi Ge~"

Tao bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan Kris yang masih termangu.

"Argh !"

Teriakan Kris membuat sebagian besar pengunjung disana terkejut.

 **...**

Kris yang merasa frustasi memlih untuk menghabiskan waktunya di Bar. Kedatangan Kris langsung disambut oleh para yeoja yang memang mengincar Kris untuk dijadikan kekasih mereka. Jika saja Tao tahu Kris kembali masuk Bar bisa dipastikan Kris akan dibanting oleh Tao. namja panda itu tidak suka jika Kris bergaul dengan orang-orang yang ada di Bar, terutama para yeoja yang haus akan belaian.

"Wow Kris Hyung? Sudah lama kau tidak kemari" sapa seorang bartender bernama Chen.

Kris duduk di depan Chen. "Berikan aku seperti biasa"

Chen dengan cekatan meracik sebuah minuman untuk Kris.

"Jadi, apa yang membawamu kembali kemari Hyung?" tanya Chen lagi.

Kris langsung meneguk habis minumannya.

"Kekasihku memutuskanku begitu saja" jawab Kris frustasi.

"Kau cari saja kekasih baru" usul Chen.

"Aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya~ aku tidak akan pernah menemukan penggantinya"

Chen menatap kagum Kris. Sangat jarang namja tampan seperti Kris hanya setia pada satu orang, kebanyakan mereka akan memanfaatkan wajah tampan mereka untuk bergonta-ganti pasangan.

"Kenapa dia memutuskanmu, Hyung?"

"Aku tidak tahu, dia bilang aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu kesalahan apa yang sudah aku lakukan..."

"Mungkin kau berselingkuh dengan sekretarismu?"

"Sekretarisku bahkan sepupuku sendiri dan Tao sangat mengenal sekretarisku" jawab Kris.

"Atau mungkin kau kurang perhatian padanya~"

"Kurang perhatian bagaimana? Semua yang dia mau pasti akan ku turuti, memangnya kurang apalagi?"

Sepertinya kini Chen tahu penyebab Tao memutuskan hubungan dengan Kris.

"Itu bukan perhatian Hyung~"

Kris menatap heran Chen yang tersenyum misterius.

 **...**

Tao terbangun karena suara ponselnya yang mengganggu. Ia membuka mata dan mengambil ponselnya yang terletak di meja nakas. Sebuah pesan masuk dari Kris. Tao menatap ponselnya bingung, ada apa Kris mengiriminya sebuah pesan.

 _ **From: Naga Pabbo**_

 _ **Selamat pagi sayang :* apa kau sudah bangun? Pagi ini Gege terbangun dan mendapati kau tidak ada disebelah Gege rasanya sangat dingin. Cepatlah bangun dan jangan lupa sarapan sebelum berangkat kuliah**_ __ _ **Aku mencintaimu :***_

Tao terdiam membaca pesan dari Kris. Kris kekasihnya yang sibuk itu bangun pagi dan mengiriminya sebuah pesan. Tanpa disadar, Tao tersenyum kecil. Ia menaruh ponselnya tanpa berniat membalas pesan dari Kris lalu pergi membersihkan diri.

"Ada apa? Wajahmu segar sekali? Kau kembali bersama Kris lagi?" tanya Baekhyun saat berada didapur.

"Tidak. Hanya saja ada sesuatu yang baik terjadi hari ini" jawab Tao sumringah.

Baekhyun menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Tao.

"Aku belum gila Baek !" gerutu Tao kesal.

"Yah siapa tahu saja. Oya, kemarin kalian pergi kemana?"

"Kris Ge mengajakku ke toko es krim"

"Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Lalu aku pulang"

Baekhyun menatap sebal Tao.

"Aku tahu Tao, kau masih menyukai Kris. Singkirkan gengsi mu dan kembalilah pada Kris. Kau tidak lihat dia sekarang jadi kurus padahal kalian berpisah belum ada satu Minggu?" ceramah Baekhyun.

Tao tersenyum lebar. "Tunggu saja Baek, kau akan terkejut"

Baekhyun hanya melongo melihat Tao.

Sepanjang hari ini Tao tidak berhenti tersenyum sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Sudah beberapa kali Kris mengirimkan pesan padanya dan Tao sama sekali tidak membalas pesan Kris.

 _ **From: Naga Pabbo**_

 _ **Jangan lupa makan siang sayang :* Gege sedang makan siang bersama Luhan, dia sangat cerewet sekali. Berulang kali dia menanyakan alasan kenapa kau memutuskan Gege. Semoga kuliahmu lancar hari ini. Love You :***_

 **...**

"Kau yakin tidak ikut bersama kami, Tao?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tidak usah. Aku ingin segera menemui kasurku hari ini. Kalian pergi saja kencan berdua" tolak Tao yang memang merasa lelah karena jadwal kuliahnya yang sangat padat.

"Aku mungkin akan pulang malam, jangan tunggu aku" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku bertaruh kau akan menginap dirumah Chanyeol nanti, Baek~"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sama-sama tersenyum mesum mendengar perkataan Tao. setelah memastikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menghilang, Tao berjalan menuju halte bus. Tujuannya sekarang adalah segera sampai ke apartement dan tidur.

Tao menatap sebuket bunga yang diletakkan begitu saja didepan pintu apartementnya. Ia mengambil buket bunga itu dan mencari tahu siapa pengirimnya. Tao hanya menemukan sepucuk surat berwarna biru langit dengan sebuah tulisan tangan diatasnya.

" _**I'm not perfect, I know that.**_

 _ **I made mistake, I know I do.**_

 _ **And I do know that I will always love you"**_

Tao tahu siapa yang mengirim bunga itu. Dan jika saja sekarang Tao tidak kesal pada si pengirim bunga, dipastikan Tao akan langsung menemui si pengirim bunga dan memeluknya karena mengirimkan kata-kata yang menurut Tao sangat romantis.

Tao mengecek ponselnya yang sempat terabaikan seharian ini. Segelas coklat hangat terhidang diatas meja. Hanya beberapa pesan dari teman kuliahnya dan sebuah pesan dari Baekhyun yang mengatakan kalau malam ini Baekhyun akan menginap dirumah Chanyeol. Tao mendecih pelan saat tidak menemukan pesan dari Kris.

"Kemana dia? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" gerutu Tao kesal.

Ting...Tong...

Tao berdiri dengan malas dan membuka pintu apartementnya, ternyata seorang pengantar barang.

"Ada paket untuk Huang Zitao. Silahkan tanda tangan disini" kata si pengantar barang.

Setelah menandatanganinya, Tao menerima sebuah bungkusan besar dan lagi-lagi tidak ada nama dari pengirimnya. Untuk ukuran kotak sebesar itu, ternyata isinya cukup ringan. Tao dengan mudah membawa masuk kotak besar itu.

"Jangan-jangan isinya mayat?"

Dengan hati-hati Tao membuka bungkusan besar itu.

"Aaaaa~" teriak Tao saat melihat isinya.

Sebuah boneka panda berukuran besar. Memang beberapa hari ini Tao sering datang ke toko boneka untuk melihat boneka panda besar ini. Tao sudah bertekad akan membelinya dengan uang sendiri.

Sret...

Secarik kertas terjatuh saat Tao memeluk boneka panda itu.

 _ **Where'd you go?**_

 _ **I Miss you ...**_

Tao merona membaca tulisan itu. Tulisan tangan Kris.

"Sejak kapan tuan naga itu jadi romantis seperti ini?" gumam Tao.

"Hey, orang yang memberikan mu padaku sangat menyebalkan. Aku hanya ingin dia meluangkan waktu untuk ku, bukan berkencan dengan tumpukan dokumen itu" ucap Tao sambil memeluk bonekanya erat.

 **...**

Tao membuka matanya saat sinar matahari mengenai wajahnya. Rupanya semalam ia tertidur di sofa. Dan sekarang ia merasakan pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Satu kebiasaan buruk Tao adalah tidur dimana saja, dulu saat tinggal bersama Kris, tentu saja Kris akan memindahkan Tao ke kamar mereka.

Dengan lemas Tao berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar tidak pulang semalam. Tao mengambil kotak obat mililknya, ia hanya memakan selembar roti dan susu untuk mengganjal perut. Setelah meminum obatnya, Tao berniat menuju kamarnya untuk tidur seharian.

Bruk...

Tao pingsan sebelum ia mencapai kamar. Samar-samar ia mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya dari pintu depan.

"Kris..."

Tao merasakan kepalanya lebih ringan dari tadi. Pusing yang ia rasakan juga sudah hilang. Tao membuka matanya dan mendapati ia tidur dikamarnya. Sebuah kain kompres melekat didahinya. Di meja nakas ada bubur yang masih mengepul hangat dan beberapa butir obat.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah pulang?" batin Tao.

Cklek...

Pintu kamar Tao terbuka.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kris. Namja tinggi itu datang dengan membawa baskom berisi air.

"Kris Ge?" ucap Tao.

Kris meletakkan baskom yang ia bawa dan memeriksa suhu tubuh Tao.

"Syukurlah panasnya sudah reda" kata Kris lega.

"Bagaimana Gege bisa disini?" tanya Tao menatap mantan kekasihnya.

Kris menyentil dahi Tao cukup kencang, membuat namja panda itu mengerang lemah.

"Bagaimana jadinya jika aku tidak datang? Kau selalu membuat Gege khawatir" ucap Kris tegas.

"Ma-maaf" kata Tao pelan.

Kris menghela napasnya. "Gege sudah menghubungi Baekhyun dan memberitahu mu kalau kau sakit"

Tao membayangkan pasti Baekhyun akan membesarkan masalah ini. Namja cerewet itu akan merawat Tao seperti Tao itu adalah sebuah kaca yang sangat tipis. Membayangkannya saja membuat Tao sangat lelah.

"Apa kau lakukan sampai tertidur diluar?" tanya Kris.

"Ti-tidak ada. Hanya saja sepertinya aku kelelahan" jawab Tao.

"Tao? kumohon kembali lah pada Gege. Gege tahu apa salah Gege selama ini" kata Kris pelan.

Tao terdiam.

"Gege mengakui kesalahan Gege, Gege selalu tidak memiliki waktu untuk kita. Gege selalu sibuk dengan urusan kantor"

Tao tidak menyangka Kris secepat ini mengetahui letak kesalahannya.

Brak...

Pintu kamar Tao terbuka dengan kasar. Baekhyun sukses menghancurkan moment penting ini.

"Tao? kudengar dari Kris kau sakit? apa kau sudah minum obat? Bagaimana kalau kita ke dokter sekarang? Chanyeol akan mengantarkan kita ke dokter" cerocos Baekhyun.

Tao memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa,Baek"

Kris mengusap kepala Tao lembut. "Cepat sembuh Tao, Gege tidak mau melihat mu sakit seperti ini"

"Jaga dia Baek, jangan biarkan dia tidur diluar kamar lagi" pesan Kris sebelum pergi.

"Ne, terima kasih Hyung sudah merawat Tao" kata Baekhyun.

 **...**

Hari ini Tao pergi bersama Baekhyun untuk menikmati sebuah cafe yang baru saja buka. Untung saja hari ini jadwal kuliah keduanya hanya sampai sore. Tao dan Baekhyun memilih duduk disudut ruangan, menikmati pemandangan para pengunjung cafe.

"Jadi, kau belum menerima Kris Hyung lagi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memainkan sendok ditangannya.

Tao berhenti mengunyah. "Untuk saat ini belum" jawabnya lalu melanjutkan makan.

"Kenapa? Bukan kah seminggu terakhir ini Kris terlihat berubah?" kata Baekhyun menambahkan.

Tao mengangkat bahunya malas. "Entahlah, aku masih nyaman hidup seperti ini"

"Jangan bilang kau sudah tidak menyukai Kris lagi, Tao?" Baekhyun menatap tajam Tao.

Tao hampir saja tersedak jus yang ia minum. "Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh Byun, aku masih menyukai Kris"

"Lalu? Apa masalahnya sampai kau minta putus dari Kris?"

"Sudahlah Baek, jangan ikut memikirkan masalah ku,"

"Tentu saja aku memikirkan, kau sahabat ku panda. Kalau sampai Kris membuat mu menangis, aku akan menendang selangkangannya sekuat tenaga" kata Baekhyun serius.

"Haha... Tenang saja Baek, sebelum kau menendangnya mungkin aku yang akan menendangnya duluan"

Percakapan keduanya terhenti saat melihat pengunjung yang baru memasuki cafe. Kris. Dan dia tidak sendiri. dia datang bersama seorang wanita. Wanita itu tingginya hampir menyamai Kris dan sangat dewasa. Posisi duduk Tao dan Baekhyun membuat keduanya bisa melihat dengan jelas Kris dan wanita itu.

"Tao..?" Panggil Baekhyun pelan.

"Mungkin Kris Ge sudah bisa melupakan ku" kata Tao.

"Kau baik-baik saja Tao?" tanya Baekhyun melihat mata Tao yang berair.

"Aku baik-baik saja Baek"

"Kau tidak baik-baik saja Tao. Ayo kita hampiri Kris dan minta penjelasan padanya" ajak Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu Baek, kurasa aku akan pulang saja. Aku baru ingat ada tugas yang harus ku kerjakan" Tao pergi sebelum Baekhyun sempat menjawabnya.

 **...**

3 hari ini Kris merasa Tao semakin menghindarinya. Beberapa hadiah yang ia berikan pun ditolak oleh Tao. Kris bahkan tidak bisa menemui Baekhyun ataupun Chanyeol.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Luhan seolah dapat membaca raut wajah Kris.

"Tao. beberapa hari ini dia menghindari ku" jawab Kris lirih.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Lu, dia tidak membalas pesan ku. Bahkan beberapa hadiah yang aku berikan padanya pun dikembalikan"

"Kau sudah coba ke apartement nya?"

"Sudah. Dia ada didalam tapi tidak mau menemui ku"

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun? Bukan kah kau mengenalnya. Dia teman baik Tao bukan?"

"Baekhyun pun sepertinya menghindari ku sama seperti Tao,"

"Pasti kau sudah berbuat satu kesalahan pada Tao,"

"Kesalahan? Aku tidak merasa berbuat sesuatu yang salah?" ucap Kris.

"Coba kau ingat lagi, mungkin kau lupa Kris?" kata Luhan.

Kris coba mengingat kesalahan apa yang ia perbuat sehingga Tao menjauhinya.

"Oke. Silahkan pikirkan kembali apa yang sudah kau perbuat. Tapi sebelumnya bisakah kau tanda tangani dulu semua dokument ini?" pinta Luhan yang sudah jenuh melihat tumpukan kertas dimeja Kris.

Kris menghela napasnya pasrah. Ia tidak habis pikir apa yang sudah ia lakukan sehingga membuat Tao menjauhinya seperti saat ini.

Jam makan siang Kris manfaatkan untuk mencari udara segar. Ia sudah berpesan pada Luhan agar meninggalkan semua dokument di mejanya.

Tujuan pertama Kris adalah sungai Han. Kris ingat saat terakhir kali ia dan Tao kemari saat malam. Mereka mengendarai sepeda masing-masing dan berakhir dengan bermain basket. Kris keluar dari mobilnya, memperhatikan orang berlalu lalang. Mata tajam Kris menangkap sesosok yang beberapa hari ini dalam pikirannya. Tao. Dan ia tidak sendiri, Kris melihat Tao sedang berbincang dengan seorang gadis. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Dengan geram, Kris menghampiri keduanya.

"Oh, apa ini alasan mu menghindari ku?" kata Kris.

"Kris Ge?!" Tao terkejut dengan kedatangan Kris.

"Apa dia teman mu, Oppa?" tanya gadis itu.

"Ah-Iya" jawab Tao gugup.

"Kita harus bicara Tao," Kris menarik tangan Tao.

"Lepaskan tangan ku Ge," ronta Tao.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?!" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Kau pergilah sekarang juga, aku ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan dengan Tao," kata Kris sambil menghentikan sebuah taksi untuk gadis itu.

Kris menarik Tao kedalam mobilnya.

"Sekarang jelaskan padaku apa maksudnya semua ini?" ujar Kris serius.

"Apa yang harus aku jelaskan lagi? Bukan kah waktu itu aku sudah mengatakan kalau hubungan kita sudah berakhir, Ge?" jawab Tao sedikit ragu.

"Tidak. Kau mengatakan akan kembali padaku jika aku menyadari kesalahan ku selama ini, dan aku sudah menyadarinya. Lalu sekarang kau keluar dengan gadis itu dan berusaha menghindari ku. Katakan apa mau mu sebenarnya Tao,"

"Kumohon Ge, jika kau memang sudah tidak mencintai ku lagi jangan ganggu aku. Akan coba memulai hidup baru tanpa mu" Tao mengeluarkan air matanya saat berkata seperti itu.

"Baby," Kris menatap sedih Tao yang sedang terisak. Bagi Kris air mata Tao seperti luka baginya.

"Gege tidak pernah berhenti mencintaimu sayang, kenapa kau sampai berpikir kalau Gege tidak mencintaimu lagi?" Kris mengusap air mata Tao dengan lembut.

"Apa ada seseorang yang mengatakannya seperti itu padamu?"

Tao menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu? Bagaimana bisa kau menyimpulkan kalau Gege sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi?"

"Aku melihatnya sendiri," ucap Tao.

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau melihat apa, sayang?"

"Aku melihat Gege bersama seorang wanita di cafe Minggu lalu. Kalian bahkan masuk kedalam ruang privat,"

Otak jenius Kris langsung berpikir. Cafe. Wanita. Ruang privat. Tunggu, jangan-jangan Tao hanya salah paham.

"Kau melihat kami?" tanya Kris.

"Baekhyun juga, kami berdua ada disana," jawab Tao.

Kris bernapas lega. Ia langsung memeluk Tao.

"Syukurlah karena itu," ucap Kris pelan.

"Gege lepaskan," Tao meronta.

"Tidak sayang. Tidak akan ku lepaskan sampai kau mendengarkan cerita Gege sampai selesai" kata Kris.

Tao berhenti meronta dan siap mendengarkan apa yang akan Kris ucapkan nanti.

"Sayangku Zitao, kau hanya salah paham." Kris memulai ceritanya.

"Gege memang pergi ke cafe bersama seorang wanita dan memesan sebuah ruangan privat disana"

Tao hampir saja mengeluarkan air matanya saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"Tapi itu untuk urusan bisnis. Diruangan itu tidak hanya kami berdua, ada Luhan dan seorang pria lagi. Kami disana untuk membahas proyek kantor karena cafe itu memang yang terdekat dari kantor cabang" jelas Kris panjang.

"Percayalah baby, sampai kapan pun Gege selalu mencintaimu," tambah Kris.

Tao terdiam setelah mendnegar cerita dari Kris. Haruskah ia percaya? Selama ini Kris memang tidak pernah berbohong padanya.

"Kau belum percaya?" tanya Kris.

Kris mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Gege akan menghubungi wanita itu agar kau percaya"

"Jangan," cegah Tao.

Kris menatap Tao yang masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"A-aku percaya pada Gege," ucap Tao dengan suara pelan.

"Benarkah?"

Tao mengangguk sekilas.

"Apa ini artinya kita masih sepasang kekasih?" tanya Kris memastikan.

Sekali lagi Tao hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Terima kasih baby," Kris mencium pucuk kepala Tao dengan lembut.

"Lalu siapa gadis tadi?" tanya Kris waspada.

"Yulhee? Dia sepupu jauh ku," jawab Tao.

 **...**

Tao sudah kembali tinggal bersama Kris. Baekhyun hampir saja menendang Kris saat melihat Tao pulang bersamanya waktu itu. untung saja Tao segera menjelaskan masalah mereka yang sebenarnya.

Hari ini Kris berjanji akan mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Kris sudah menunggu di depan pintu gerbang kampus. Beberapa mahasiswi yang mengenali mobil Kris langsung mengerubutinya. Tao sedikit kesal dengan pemandangan itu. Kris segera keluar saat melihat berjalan kearahnya. Kerumunan yeoja itu perlahan mundur saat Kris membukakan pintu untuk Tao.

"Gege sering makan disini?" tanya Tao saat Kris mengajaknya makan direstorang China.

"Tidak terlalu sering, mungkin jika Luhan mengajak kemari saja" jawab Kris.

Mereka berdua sedang menunggu makanan pesanan datang.

"Kris?" sapa seorang wanita cantik.

Wanita yang waktu itu Tao lihat bersama Kris dicafe. Dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, Tao semakin memuji wanita ini sangat cantik.

"Jiyeon?" balas Kris.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini," kata wanita bernama Jiyeon itu.

Kris tersenyum mendengarnya. "Oya, kenalkan ini kekasih ku Tao. dan Tao ini Jiyeon dia kepala bagian dari cabang baru" Kris mengenalkan keduanya.

Tao tersenyum ramah pada Jiyeon.

"Jadi ini yang berhasil membuat seorang Kris luluh?" kata Jiyeon sambil tersenyum pada Tao.

"Kau tahu? Tao sempat mengira kalau kau selingkuhan ku" kata Kris.

Tao melotot pada Kris seketika.

Jiyeon tertawa cukup kencang. "Aigoo~ kekasih mu ini polos sekali Kris"

"Kau datang sendiri?" tanya Kris.

"Tidak. Aku bersama tunangan ku. Dan sepertinya aku harus menyusul tunangan ku," kata Jiyeon lalu berpamitan pada Kris dan Tao.

"Kenapa Gege mengatakannya tadi?" gerutu Tao.

Pelayan mengantarkan pesanan mereka tepat saat Kris akan menjawab pertanyaan Tao. akhirnya mereka memilih untuk menikmati makan siang mereka.

Tepat saat Tao menghabiskan sup dagingnya, seorang pelayan mengantarkan sesuatu ke meja mereka.

"Apa ini?" tanya Tao melihat sebuah kotak besar yang diletakkan ditengah meja.

"Coba kau buka," ujar Kris sambil tersenyum.

Sebuah cake berbentuk kepala panda.

 _ **Happy anniversary, Peach**_

 _ **Will You Marry Me?**_

Tao terkejut menatap tulisan diatas cake itu.

Tanpa Tao sadari, Kris sudah berlutut di sampingnya sambil membawa sebuah cincin.

"Will you marry me, Peach?" tanya Kris.

"I Will.." jawab Tao. Senyuman terkembang dibibir manisnya.

Kris memasangkan cincinnya pada jari Tao dan mencium bibir Tao.

Sorakan dan tepuk tangan terdengar membahana direstoran itu. Rupanya acara Kris melamar Tao diperhatikan oleh seluruh pengunjung.

"Gege, kau membuatku malu," ucap Tao menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahu Kris.

 **E N D**

 **Ini FF lama dilepi dan baru sekarang sempet dilanjut jadi cerita awal sama akhir mungkin agak menyimpang dan bahkan sempet ilang gara-gara gak sengaja ke close foldernya -_-!**

 **Jadi, ada yang baca? Tinggalkan review jika kalian membacanya.**

 **Terima kasih.**


End file.
